Mirror Images
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Summary:One day Itachi ran into the one little girl he had long forgotten. Can she change his frozen ice heart, or will she be forced to love another? ItachiXOCC, Uchihacest like thing MAJOR OOC Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A while back he thought he killed everyone but Sasuke, that is until he ran into her. The one little girl he had long forgotten. (ItachiXOCC, Uchihacest like thing)

Chapter One: Introductions

It was a celebration coming from Konoha, well that's what it sounded like when you were coming up close. When you enter the village you'll know it was a celebration, but for what exactly. Uchiha Sasuke's return was what, everyone was celebrating for his return and for Naruto bringing him back. All the now Jonins were all at the Hokage tower having a feast. Sasuke was sitting in between Sakura and Naruto, holding onto Sakura's hand. He had finally come back, and he came back for her. Even the Sand Siblings were there. Everything was going well until an ANBU appeared next to Tsunadae whispering something into her ear.

"What?! But that isn't possible the record said they were all killed by him, that there was only ONE SOLE survivor!" Tsunadae growled, everyone instantly grew silent, everyone already knowing what the subject was on…Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke kept his gaze on Tsunadae as she snapped at the ANBU, Sakura squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"_Squad seven go to my office now!_" Tsunadae roared standing from her seat and exited the banquet room, the three teens excused themselves and ran off after Tsunadae. Sakura having to pry Naruto's lips from Hinata's; in the Tsunadae's office a young teenager girl around 19 stood there. The young girl wore a black kimono with red flowers on it and a red Obi tied around her waist, dirt was smudged under both of her eyes and there was a band aide on her left cheek. She had black onyx eyes just like Sasuke did. She also had the coal black hair which went down to almost the middle of her back.

"Is this her?" Tsunadae asked looking up at the ANBU.

"Yes Hokaga-Sama." The ANBU said then took his leave shutting the door behind him.

"Mimi is sorry for any inconvenience. Mimi told the nice ANBU man that Mimi would wait until morning." The girl said her voice very childish for her age, Sakura saw Sasuke freeze before walking over to the girl placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Uchiha Mimi as in Uchiha Obito's younger sister?" Sasuke asked with pleading eyes holding back tears he didn't know he was.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke is not the only Uchiha left." Mimi smiled then was pulled into a hug.

"So the note my mom left for me was right, they got you out of the village in time…Who was it who got you out?" Sasuke asked the tears finally falling down freely Sakura and Naruto smilling.

"Mimi don't think Sasuke want to know…Persons name causes pain for many people." Mimi replied quietly her voice very sad.

"It was Itachi wasn't it?" Sasuke asked taking a step back from his older cousin looking down at her. Mimi only nodded sadly, Sasuke placed his hand on her head smiling now.

"I always wandered why he took a liking to you…Itachi did love you didn't he? That's one of the reasons why he did what he did, isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's only a fraction of it…Itachi and Mimi grew apart and Sasuke know that, Mimi was dumb. Mimi was never good with Mimi's emotions…The main reason Itachi did what Itachi did was to protect Sasuke from Uchiha relatives." Mimi said, Sasuke chuckled.

"Looks as if you still have your speaking disorder." Sasuke said.

"Speaking disorder?" Tsunadae asked, Sasuke turning to her.

"When Obito died Mimi here was very young but she was close to her brother. When she heard of the news she began talking in third person but also refuses to say he, she, him, they and those other words. She'll say person, their last name or first name. It's quite normal for her. She was almost back to normal when she was put on the same genin squad as my brother. The two grew unnaturally close is what my father said. After he became an ANBU though, Mimi went back into depression and distanced herself from everyone again. Then the murders happened, but before they did I thought everything was going back to normal because I saw Itachi and Mimi together even though our parents and hers forbade them see each other…That's what I believe cause Itachi to go insane." Sasuke explained watching Mimi run over to the window when the fireworks began to go off.

"Why did they forbid them seeing each other?" Sakura asked curiously.

"They had fallen in love with each other and tried asking each side of the parents permission to marry. It was during a family reunion dinner, when they asked I remember everyone getting into an up roar. Father and Itachi actually got into a fist fight, Mimi disappeared for a couple nights before Itachi found her and brought her home…After that nothing was ever the same Mimi talked like she does now but back then she barely did until two weeks before the massacre…It was the worst morning because my dad found Itachi and Mimi in bed together, but the two kept seeing each other until the massacre happened." Sasuke explained further watching the happy face upon his cousins' features.

"Sasuke, do you want to kill your brother anymore?" Naruto asked stepping foreward.

"I did but after I killed Orochimaru and received a supposed letter from Mimi, my mind changed. There was hope Mimi was alive and I can't take Itachi away from her. I'll put up with him if I have to. I also want to introduce her to Kakashi, the one who knew Obito the most." Sasuke smiled, Sakura walking over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Let's go back to the banquet…Bring Mimi, I know everyone would love her as much as you do." Sakura replied letting go and walked over to Mimi who was entranced by the fireworks.

"Mimi?" Sakura asked seeing how Mimi's face suddenly went saddened.

"Mimi remembers back in the past when Mimi first met Itachi, Itachi was very mean and critical. When Itachi and Mimi were put on the same squad, Itachi hated me, but Itachi never called Mimi weak unlike Itachi and Mimi's other teammate. Mimi don't remember teammates name. It was a festival and Itachi sat next to Mimi on the hill by the academy watching fireworks like the fireworks tonight. Itachi said he was sorry for making Mimi said. Itachi said Itachi didn't know Mimi was Obito's sister. Mimi cried, because Mimi thought it was Mimi's fault. After that Itachi and Mimi grew close until Itachi and Mimi were forced apart. Mimi hasn't seen Itachi since Itachi hid Mimi in cloud." Mimi explained tears falling from her eyes.

"You want to see him?" Naruto asked, Mimi only nodded using the sleeves of her kimono to wipe her eyes.

"Let's go to the banquet Mimi, you can sit in between Sasuke and I." Sakura smiled holding her hand out. The Uchiha girl smiled and hugged Sakura happily, the cherry blossom kunoichi smilling and then the now five walked back to the banquet hall where everyone was whispering about what was going on. Mimi had behind Sasuke watching everyone unnoticed but everyone suddenly turned facing them.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Kiba asked everyone agreeing with nods of their heads.

"Well you see guys Sasuke just found out Itachi and him aren't the only Uchiha's left." Sakura explained happily then pulled Mimi out who looked to the floor blushing.

"Everyone this is my older cousin Mimi Uchiha. Please be nice to her she has a bit of a uh…." Sasuke began but didn't know the right words to say.

"Its alright Sasuke, Mimi doesn't mind what Sasuke says!" Mimi smiled up at her cousin.

"As you just heard she doesn't talk like normal people, but…she is normal." Sasuke explained.

"How old is she?!" Chouji asked threw a mouthful of chips.

"She's 19 years old." Sasuke said, and soon after many questions later they were all eating again. Though Mimi was smiling only a lingering shadow from the upper window and Sasuke could be the only ones who could tell she was depressed inside and on the verge of breaking. Sasuke only hoped his brother would come to bother him again before his cousin was fully lost in darkness.

There's chapter one sorry if it is short or anything. Well if you have any question about what I had in the story ask me and I'll try to answer them as best as possible OH! And if anyone wants to see an altered picture I made to be Mimi ask me and I'll put the to the picture in the next chapter, but someone has to ask me first though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Breaking Complete Bonds

It was the next morning and Sasuke woke up to a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen. Sasuke looked down to see the pink haired kunoichi still asleep both shirtless and wrapped in the sheets. He sighed nudging Sakura on the shoulder until she woke up.

"What is it Sasuke?" She asked stretching and yawning.

"Mimi is trying to cook." Sasuke chuckled watching as Sakura groaned getting up to go change only to be pulled back into bed by Sasuke and cuddled her lips connecting with his.

"We should really go check on her." Sakura smiled up her now fiancé, Sasuke smiled back the two getting dressed and headed downstairs just as the kitchen was blown up. The two looked at each other and ran in to see black charcoal all over the walls. Mimi stood there smiling an oopsey smile. Sasuke just started laughing holding his stomach.

"Mimi you go get cleaned up Sasuke and I will clean the kitchen." Sakura said giggling as well.

"Are Sasuke and Sakura sure?" Mimi asked, Sakura nodded leading her to the stairs, Mimi sighed and ran up the stairs.

"She still believes she has to clean every mess she makes…Sigh It's a surprise she's even a Chunin…She dropped out afterwards...She had worked to become chunin, and made it a month after Itachi had, she dropped out soon after. It was a miracle she got into the ninja academy, she had to beg her parents for a whole year, then she got one of our cousin Shisui to convince them completely. My father didn't care as long as she didn't get into Itachi's way…Well he sure got pissed when he found out when Itachi and Mimi were on the same squad. Itachi was the brains of the group, their teammate was the brawn…Mimi was known as the pretty face or the distracter. She'll purposely get into trouble with the enemy while Itachi and their team mate did the rest. What my relatives don't realize that if it wasn't for Mimi most of the village victories wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her and her team mates." Sasuke explained beginning to get everything cleaned up.

"I see, so she is smart." Sakura said.

"Not really, her IQ is of a mere five year old and by the looks of it, it still is. Her parents never told her about Obito, she was two when he died, Itachi was five. Its weird she got into the academy early, but that's beyond this point. The one who told her about Obito was my brother. That's how she found the pictures and about him. She went to her parents and they then criticized her for not reaching to Obito's expectations and for being dumb…She didn't go to school for a week after that. Itachi had to go pry her to school and training, but it never got her spirits up. Her training skills became worse, their teammate insulted her even more, worse than what I would do to Naruto. He even tried convincing their sensei to get a new teammate. Itachi was enraged by that and nearly killed him…Mimi only watched like a broken shell clutching to the single picture of Obito she had. That day at the festival Itachi found her at the academy playground crying saying she was useless. He said he was glad he decided to look for her because he had found her there clutching the picture in one hand and a kunai in the other. He told me she had said if her parents hate her so much then she'll die and join her brother. Itachi stopped her…That was the first kiss both my brother and Mimi had, they never parted until after the family reunion." Sasuke explained both hearing the shower upstairs turn on.

"I see…So that smile she puts up is…" Sakura began.

"Has been fake ever since she found out about Obito…The only time I saw her truly smile was around Itachi." Sasuke said hearing the front door open someone coming in.

"What happened here?" Came Naruto's voice.

"Mimi." Sakura and Sasuke both said.

"So a 19 year old did this?" Someone asked, Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Kakashi Hatake standing there holding a bag full of ramen.

"Unfortunately Kakashi she is 19 and you better be nice to her!" Sasuke warned.

"I know, I know Naruto has already informed me on her speaking disorder." Kakashi laughed nervously.

"I want you to tell her as much about Obito as you can." Sasuke said going serious.

"So the rumors are true, she did survive the massacre." Kakashi stated bluntly then sighed and nodded.

"How much does she know?" Kakashi asked.

"That he was her brother and that he died when she was two…Her parents refused to tell her anything." Sasuke explained when Mimi ran in wearing a pink kimono which had blue birds on it.

"SASUKE THERE'S A SPIDER ON THE TOILET, GO KILL IT!" Mimi yelled hugging onto him, Naruto went into sweat drop and headed up the stairs killing the tiny spider then went down stairs to see Mimi staring out the window watching a butterfly with wid eyes.

"Okay she is not human!" Naruto said everyone laughing.

"She has split moods but isn't bipolar its just her personality since she never gets angry…Not once have I seen her mad." Sasuke sighed looking to Mimi.

"Sasuke, does Sasuke believe Itachi is watching Mimi, making sure Mimi is safe?" Mimi asked all of a sudden.

"Of course he loves you." Sasuke said going worried over where the conversation was leading to.

"Does Sasuke think Obito is watching over Mimi? Does Sasuke think Obito loves and misses Mimi?" Mimi asked, Sasuke sighed walking over to his cousin placing his hand on her shoulder.

"One hundred percent positive…Now I want you to meet someone. This is Kakashi Hatake he was one of Obito's team mates. They were best friends, he'll like to tell you about Obito." Sasuke explained, Mimi nodded and followed Kakashi into the living room where all they did was talk, well Kakashi was the main one talking Mimi would only ask questions. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto just sat in the kitchen listening the whole entire time. By the time they were finished the sun had already set, Mimi had fallen asleep when Kakashi began explaining the funeral, good part was that was near to when he was finishing.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi walked into the kitchen.

"Asleep, she fell asleep when I explained the funeral." Kakashi chuckled.

"At least she knows now…Her parents should have told her though." Sakura said with a relieved sigh watching as Sasuke began doing the dishes.

"What I'm worried about is finding Itachi." Sasuke said looking into the seat.

"I'll say this she does look a lot like Obito, just with a girly face…I'm just happy to know the little sister Obito had always asked his mother for is still alive. The last thing Obito told me before he died was he regretted leaving his baby sister before he ever got to train her or be there for her. He truly wanted her to be happy." Kakashi said taking a seat in between Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke sitting in between Sakura and Naruto. Before anything else could be said the high alert alarm was going off.

"Crap lets go the village is under attack." Kakashi yelled running out.

"_Mimi stay here_!" Sasuke shouted following soon after, Mimi sat there fear written all over her face as she ran up stairs into Itachi's old room. She had to run back downstairs for a kitchen knife before going back. She found a little area with Itachi and her initials carved into the floor and began cutting the boards out. Under the boards was a little stash are her and Itachi had made weapons and a safe was in there. She grabbed a nap sack and put everything in there into it. After that she ran downstairs and into Mikoto and Fugaku's room looking under the bed pulling the kunai box out from under it stashing weapons into it.

"Okay Mimi is prepared!" She said before running out the back door just as she heard the Uchiha house front door blasted down.

"NO!" Mimi shouted jumping the fence and ran down the Uchiha District streets not knowing who exactly was chasing her.

"We've got her, un, she's and Uchiha yea!" Some male said him and a red head getting on both sides of her.

"No…..SASUKE!!!!" Mimi screamed dodging the two before they grabbed her and ran out of the district. Sasuke and his team heard Mimi scream and froze.

"You three keep fighting I'll get to her!" Tsunadae said and ran towards the screams.

'So the Akatsuki's are not here for Naruto…They're here for Mimi!' The Hokage thought speeding up now. Mimi was on the Hokage Monument when she turned to run back to the see the red head and his blond companion.

"What does red head and blond head want with Mimi!" She screamed at them stepping back to meet the edge of the cliff.

"We just want to take you on a little trip is all." The red head said walking closer to her.

"Stay….STAY AWAY FROM MIMI!" She yelled throwing her last kunai at him, the guy easily dodged it, the blond then was suddenly behind her on a white bird thing hitting her in the knock out point and hoisted her over his shoulder. The two then began flying off.

"ITACHI WE'VE GOT HER!" The blond shouted who was now right above Sasuke and his friends.

"MIMI!" Sasuke yelled going to throw an attack but Naruto stopped him.

"Don't you might hit her!" Naruto said no one knew what to do as the Akatsuki's retreated. Sasuke growled knowing he had no choice but to let them go she was with Itachi, he couldn't and wouldn't stop Itachi from what he was doing. Sasuke could only hope Itachi wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

In the forest, the blond was now walking with Mimi still over his shoulder when she woke up memories of what was going on flooding back causing her to scream and ear drum shattering scream. The second she hit the ground from letting her go she took off running, but was short lived when a blue man picked her up by the front of the shirt.

"Going somewhere kid?" He asked bearing his teeth, which only caused her to scream louder kicking him in the groin. The blue man released her falling over, Mimi took a run for it only to run into something, more like someone. Mimi looked up and froze because of the hat and cloak collar she couldn't see what he looked like until he spoke.

"You've become quite a nuisance Mimi, please behave we are not going to hurt you." Came the calm and dangerous voice of none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi? Is that Itachi, Itachi?" Mimi asked standing up with a smile.

"Sigh I see you haven't really changed…Yes it is me." Itachi said tacking the hat off, Mimi instantly hugged him all her emotions pouring out all at once. Itachi sighed once again hugging her back.

"Listen we must keep going, I hate to say this but you are now our hostage." Itachi sighed, Mimi tensed and took a step back at him staring at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Mimi don't look at me lik…" He began but she tried running again but only got twenty steps before she was pinned to the ground by Itachi.

"Stop being a nuisance Mimi, I don't want to hurt you." Itachi warned.

"Itachi don't care, Itachi never cared for Mimi…NEVER!" She screamed trying to wriggle away but was reduced to sobs and choking. Itachi sighed sitting on the ground and pulled the younger girl into his lap.

"I do care it's just not place to go against orders…I do care for you Mimi. I always have." Itachi apologized and just held the girl until she was fast asleep. Itachi then stood up holding Mimi bridal style walking back to the others.

"How do you know her?" The blue man asked now recovered.

"She's my cousin also the one I'm in love with Kisame, Deidara, Sasori." Itachi said looking to each person with a glare. They nodded and began walking again Itachi looked to the sleeping girl in his arms and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

It was the next morning when they reached the Akatsuki base and Mimi had yet to wake up. She had only stirred from when Deidara and Sasori were arguing over art but that was about it. Now they had to wake her since the two leaders walked out. Mimi woke up the second Itachi poked her in the waist the only way to force her awake. Mimi only looked down when she saw them and had to use Itachi to balance when he set her down.

"Come here child." The blonde haired leader said.

"Mimi is 19. Mimi is now child." Mimi said yawning, yep she was grouchy alright was what everyone thought.

"I see you aren't good at waking up." The same guy said.

"Mimi never was." Mimi growled before going to behind Itachi climbing onto his shoulders and just sat there.

"MIMI'S ITACHI!" She yelled at them, the leader next to the blond leader began to laugh.

"You're not very bright kid we could kill you right now for all we cared." He said.

"Well then leader number two is a meanie!" Mimi snapped, the first leader staring with wide eyes.

"Mimi your going to get yourself killed." Itachi said.

"I DON'T CARE THEN AT LEAST I'LL BE WITH MY BROTHER OBITO!" She yelled shacking.

"No one cares about Mimi anyways…No one ever did except Itachi!" She said again, Itachi sighed lifting Mimi off of his shoulders setting her on the ground before hugging her again.

"This why you're our prisoner. I convinced them to let me bring you here so I can be with you…And to love you." Itachi said before connecting his lips with Mimi's who didn't know what to do and became scared Itachi releasing the kiss.

"I guess we'll have to work on it." Itachi said smirking his famous smirk, that scared many people but never Mimi she simply smiled back before going over to the second leader kicking him in the shin then ran back to Itachi sticking her tongue out.

"Looks like she doesn't like you Madara!" The blonde leader laughed.

"CAN IT ARASHI!" Madara yelled, Itachi sighed in disappointment.

"Itachi can stay in Itachi's room?" Mimi asked looking up to the Uchiha prodigy.

"Of course you can." Itachi smiled and headed in Mimi right behind him. Inside they passed right by Tobi who had stopped and watched them go by.

'Mimi…what are you doing here? And with…Itachi?' Tobi thought.

* * *

There's chapter two! Hoped you like it. Here's the link to see what Mimi looks like


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
